Subterran.Unix
Back to Heroes Subterran.Unix A network of the undead, Unix is unique for having consumed enough humans to become a sentient Zerg strain. Separated from the Overmind, Unix seeks to expand his network beyond anyone's wildest imaginations, to eventually overtake the Overmind as the universe's most developed operating system. Unix excels at cycling his vitals to produce an endless army of Infested Terrans. When he or is allies are weakened, he can restore or drain vitals from or to others to make best use of its vitality. Abilities Sticky Trail (passive): Unix leaves a trail of sticky residue. Enemies in the trail lose 75% movement speed. Peristalsis: Unix tunnels into the ground to avoid enemies, regenerating health and energy. While his movement speed is reduced, he can still cast spells while burrowed. 0.8 second fade time. 3 second fade time after casting. Level 1: Regenerates 0.25% energy and health per second. -45% movement speed. 5 second cooldown. Level 2: Regenerates 0.5% energy and health per second. -35% movement speed. 5 second cooldown. Level 3: Regenerates 0.75% energy and health per second. -25% movement speed. 5 second cooldown. Level 4: Regenerates 1% energy and health per second. -15% movement speed. 5 second cooldown. Fungal Toxin: Unix infuses an egg with toxins over 0.7 seconds, then lobs it at a target area. Immobilizes enemy units in the area and deals damage over time. Reveals cloaked units. Level 1: Ensnares enemy units for 1.5 seconds. Deals 50 (+3% INT) damage per second. -110 energy. 14 second cooldown. Level 2: Ensnares enemy units for 2 seconds. Deals 65 (+3% INT) damage per second. -130 energy. 14 second cooldown. Level 3: Ensnares enemy units for 2.5 seconds. Deals 80 (+3% INT) damage per second. -150 energy. 14 second cooldown. Level 4: Ensnares enemy units for 3 seconds. Deals 95 (+3% INT) damage per second. -170 energy. 14 second cooldown. Infested Airborne Division: Unix hurls an egg at a target location. After 3 seconds, the egg hatches an Infested Terran with health equal to 13% of Unix's total life and weapon speed of 0.4. Unix can store up to 10 charges of this ability and use them in rapid succession. A charge is replenished every 3 consecutive seconds of cooldown. Level 1: An Infested Terran deals 5 (+1% INT) physical damage and slows enemy movement speed by 1%. -3% energy. Level 2: An Infested Terran deals 10 (+1% INT) physical damage and slows enemy movement speed by 1.5%. -3% energy. Level 3: An Infested Terran deals 15 (+1% INT) physical damage and slows enemy movement speed by 2%. -3% energy. Level 4: An Infested Terran deals 20 (+1% INT) physical damage and slows enemy movement speed by 2.5%. -3% energy. Metabolic Parasite: A walking blood factory, Unix can drain life from enemies or transfuse allies, based on a percentage of his maximum health. Level 1: Drains or restores 50 health +3% (+0.5% / 200 INT) of Unix's maximum health, per second. -125 energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 2: Drains or restores 90 health +4% (+0.5% / 200 INT) of Unix's maximum health, per second. -175 energy. 25 second cooldown. Level 3: Drains or restores 130 health +5% (+0.5% / 200 INT) of Unix's maximum health, per second. -225 energy. 25 second cooldown. Playing as Subterran.Unix TPI/HSG has become a vital part of the Unix's build as first shown by the pro player, Computer. Organic Carapace will help with damage. Also, Timewalker's Greaves will help your ultimate tick faster. Playing against Subterran.Unix Early game, having vision really shuts down Unix's ability to gank. Stuns or silences will also cripple unix's ability to HSG+Ult combo. Spell resist, especially a Nullifier may help survivability. Premium Guide http://playsotis.com/index.php?option=com_kunena&func=view&catid=4&id=51230&Itemid=210 Category:Heroes Category:Intelligence Heroes Category:Caster Category:Support Category:Lawful Category:Evil